


Coney Island Kisses

by welseykels



Series: Fallout 4: Charlotte Walsh [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Time, Post-War, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welseykels/pseuds/welseykels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years before entering Vault 111, Charlotte Walsh and Nick Valentine take a weekend trip to Coney Island and Charlotte finds she has to make a difficult decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://welseykels.tumblr.com/writing)

It’s the sunniest day that she can remember that early summer as Nicky glances over at her as they drive down the I-90.  Her feet, now free of her sandals, are propped against the dashboard of his car, a grin on his lips as his hand runs absently down her bare leg below her brand new high-waisted shorts.  

She’s eighteen - he is too - and it’s the last summer before they graduate from high school. The last summer before Nick goes off to the academy to become a cop, the last summer before she’s spending long nights studying law at college.  Charlotte Hughes and Nick Valentine - _Charlie and Nicky_ \- off to stop crime in Boston in their own ways.

It’s a few hours on road before Coney Island comes into view.  She practically runs from the car, pulling Nick by his right hand after her.  She likes the smile that comes to his face, not when he’s busy studying in preparation to become a policeman next year, but just when he’s still her Nicky - the boy that she’s fallen in love with, who’s becoming a man right before her eyes.

She twirls as she walks down the boardwalk minutes later, auburn hair swaying around her in the soft breeze.  She blows him a kiss as she runs towards the Ferris wheel - something she’s always wanted to be on, ever since he first came up with the idea to come here all those months ago in the dead of Boston’s winter.   _She’s happy.  She hopes he is too._

It takes twenty-six minutes in line to make it to their seat on the ride, holding hands the entire time, smiles on their faces as they talk about what colours they want to wear to senior prom the next month.   _Green.  They decide on green._  He admits he’d always liked her in that colour - the same as the shirt she’s wearing that day.

Everything’s easy with Nicky, she can tell him whatever’s on her mind and it just works.  They’ve known each other for years, ever since she moved from Salem to Boston with her family.  Ever since he sat beside her in law class in their freshman year.  High-school sweethearts is what their families called them, and well… _they were_.

Her lips are sticky and sweet from the cotton candy she’s gotten a few bites from earlier, Nicky hoarding most of it to himself.  His lips taste like it when she kisses him, pulling him close by his button up shirt - always dressing up when he should be dressing down - when they start to move upwards in the little mechanical seat.

His hands wrap around her waist as he pulls her closer when they reach the top of the Ferris wheel.  She should be terrified about how high up they are - she’s forgotten to consider just how big the wheel was when they got on it - but she always feels safe with him.   _It’s Nicky. Her Nicky. How could everything not be alright?_

It’s near midnight by the time they slowly walk back to his car, a smile on both their lips, a teddy bear under his arm that he won for her at a water shooting-range game.  They’re at the corner of the parking lot, one of the last left after the joy of the day, when they settle into the car.

He’s behind the driver’s seat, fingers running through his hair before he slots the car key into the ignition - tired and bracing for the almost four hour drive home.  But before he can turn it, she leans over, places kisses along his still newly stubbled jaw.

He groans under her lips and she giggles when he pulls on the lever that causes his seat to fall back.  Her legs swing easily over his lap, her ass accidentally putting on the horn once as she settles into his touch, a loud noise in the quiet of the night.  He laughs freely into her mouth then and she happily drinks it up.  

When his hand slides under the fabric of her shirt, she swallows hard.   _Now’s the time, Charlie_.  “You got a condom, Nicky?”

He pulls back and searches her face for a moment - this would be a first for both of them.  “You sure, Charlie?”

She nods.

“Yeah, I think I’ve got one.”


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn’t remember why they’ve waited so long - the memories starting to fade after so much time - but that night had felt more right than any time before that she remembers. It was barely moments before struggling turns into heated kisses as they make their way to the backseat.  

They're both trembling, a mix of nerves and excitement. Packages are opened, clothes discarded, latex unravelled. She lays down on the seat, thighs spreading for his hips.  There’s whispered words of agreement – this is what they want, there’s even an almost hesitant ‘ _ I love you’ _ exchanged as they join for the first time.

He comes first, sooner than either has expected.  He apologizes, more than necessary.  She doesn’t need him to.  But he does anyways.

She pushes the hair back from his forehead, still sweating and panting for breath as he sits back in the seats, pants slung low on his hips, and he pulls her into his lap.  She kisses him as she adjusts to the new position, gasping into his mouth as his fingers slip tentatively inside her then.  He sprinkles kisses down her neck and breasts until her fingers dig into his shoulders.  The hand that isn’t between her legs trembles against where he holds her at the small of her back, while her own lips find their place beside his ear, half-moaned instructions of where he should touch that would make her body ignite.

They do nothing but tremble as she cries out as she contracts around his fingers.  The excitement and fear and adrenaline crashing together in one moment.  She remembers crying – more from feeling overwhelmed with how much she feels for him than anything, Nicky swiping away the salty drops with his thumb. But what she remembers most about that night is the smile that comes to his face when she fumbles over her words trying to explain to him just why she was crying.

They sleep until sunrise in the back seat, together under a blanket he kept in his trunk since their picnic on the beach weeks before.  It’s only the rapping at the car’s window the next morning by an officer that wakes them, making sure they’re alright.

_ They’d been more than alright. _

But it’s the bellow of a brahmin outside her own window that pulls her from the memory this morning, Mac’s steady breaths mixing in with the sound as she recalls where she is.  Sanctuary Hills, over two hundred years later – not Coney Island in Nick’s arms. MacCready’s arm however is slung over her waist, head resting on her breast, just as he is most mornings when they’re together. Which is most mornings now.

She thinks about the detective miles away in Diamond City.  Or at least she assumes he’s there now - after he’d stalked out of her home four nights ago.

It's her Nicky, but it's not. This Nick has a body she’s touched only on the briefest of occasions. She wonders if his current mouth has ever tasted cotton candy. He has the memories, the same as her of that day - of that night. But it's not the same Nick… Not really.

_ That _ Nick –  _ her Nicky _ – she found when she was barely out of the Vault, she’d went there before she even found Preston and the others in Concord.  She’d needed to know.   _ That Nick _ that she buried at the little cemetery south of Sanctuary, the same one where they buried his Jenny all those years ago.  He’d been in his office, going about his regular day – still searching for the clues in the Winter tapes – when the bombs fell. He’d still been wearing the little silver tie pin she'd given him so long ago, a little heart with an arrow through it,  _ a valentine for her Valentine _ .  She hasn’t told him it’s pinned in one of the inner pockets of her jacket - she can’t, not yet.

This Nick, the one she sees now, says he wants to make his own life - to be separate from the Nicholas Valentine that came before, her Nicky. The last thing he said before her door slammed was that she made it too damn hard.

_ Too hard to what? _

_ To move on? _

She looks at the sleeping figure half on top of her.  _ Does she want him to move on?  _

_ She isn’t even sure who she means by ‘him’. _

Mac smiles faintly in his sleep, face nuzzling closer into her skin and she fights at the way her vision blurs at the edges.

_ What does she want? _

She's not sure she knows the answer to that question.


End file.
